


Ulfric Stormcloak x Dragonborn

by mannypanic13



Category: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Female Breton Dragonborn, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, mxf, ulfric stormcloak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13





	Ulfric Stormcloak x Dragonborn

Natalie, a Breton woman; walked around Solitude's castle to find Ulfric to talk about his victory against the Imperials. A great battle indeed and she was happy enough to be a part of it. To be by his side. She mainly thought he only wanted her on his side because she was the Dragon Born. But she felt like there might be more. She hoped anyway.

"Ah, there you are." She heard a deep voice coming from behind her; she quickly looked back and saw Ulfric standing there. "Ulfric, I came to congratulate you on your victory." She walked a bit closer to him. "It wasn't just mine. It was Skyrim's victory." He replied. Natalie nods her head agreeing, "Yes but, you were the one leading them." She told him as she walked over to the bench at the table and sat down. Ulfric followed her over to the table and sat next to her. 

"That is true but we can say that we only won because of you." Natalie raised a brow at what he had said. "Because of me?" She tilted her head.  
He nods his head, "Yes you. You are the Dragonborn. You tipped the balance." He told her. 

Natalie shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." Natalie spaced out for a second thinking maybe he only liked her because she was the Dragonborn. 

"Natalie we should have dinner together." Her head snapped over to look at him. "Dinner? Alone?" She stuttered out as he nods his head.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ulfric asked as Natalie shook her head while blushing. "Nope. Nothing wrong with that." Her voice squeaked, "I am going to go to my room." She said quickly she heard him yelling at her about coming to her when it was time for dinner.

Once Natalie walked into her room, she slams her door shut and started freaking out. She was never good with her feelings or with others coming at her romantically. She always ran away. In fact, right now she wants to go fight Aludin again. She is scared and nervous and she thinks she is going to mess up this dinner with Ulfric alone. She is going to make herself look like a fool. 

A few hours pass by and someone knocks on her door. She has calmed down quite a bit and when she opened the door she saw Ulfric standing there. "It is time for dinner." And as he said that he held out his arm. She nervously took his arm, looping her arm within his. 

They walked into a smaller room with a table set for two. It wasn't a big table but the chairs were set up next to each other. Ulfric's chair was on the end and her chair on the side next to his. He helped her sit down in her chair scooting her in, the whole time she was blushing. Internally she was trying to calm herself down. She wanted to scream and possibly faint. 

Soon they started to talk about their victory as they waited for their food to come out of the kitchen. Once the food was set on the table they started to eat and silence filled the air. Natalie focused on her food so her mind wouldn't panic.

"The food is good." She commented as she took another bite. Ulfric smiled over at her. "It is but it might be good also because I have a beautiful lady sharing the meal with me." Natalie's face erupted red as she stopped eating. She started to get nervous again. 

"I wouldn't say I am beautiful or a lady," Natalie says looking up shyly. Ulfric chuckled, "That is where you are wrong. Have no one told you that you were beautiful before?" He asked Natalie.

"Well besides my parents which they are supposed to say things like that, no. No one really has." Natalie thought back to people she had met but no one ever called her beautiful. Most just tried to get into her bed for the night and others were scared of her fighting abilities. 

"I am glad that I am the first then. Natalie, I have a question." Ulfric cleared his throat and Natalie watched him as he got ready to ask his question. "I would like to court you. I know you liked me for a while now by the way you stare at times." 

Natalie wanted to be eaten by Aludin right about now. Can they get attacked by dragons right now? Please? Talos help! 

"I um...yes I have liked you for a while now. But I am not good with relationships." Natalie admitted.

Ulfric chuckled at her, "I figured as much. You blush a lot and run away when someone tries to flirt with you. It is cute." 

"As long as you are aware of that, I accept." Natalie tried to hold her head up high but she was nervous her eyes were looking everywhere but Ulfric.  
Ulfric grabbed a hold of her hand, "Good. This Fredas we are announcing that we are courting. So no one will try to steal you from me. By Talos, she was going to faint.


End file.
